


Oops I didn't mean to fall for you

by hatzy



Series: youtuber au [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and a pretty nice make out if i say so myself, youtuber/streamer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And maybe they shouldn't have hinted and joked about it being cannon, but they also didn't think they would gain feelings for each other, So when that did happen They told Sage and Scarlet they were fair to not believe them for thinking it's a joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops I didn't mean to fall for you

They were a group of let's players and vloggers often referred to as being Team Sssn, because of their names, Sun, Sage, Scarlet, and Neptune. There were also two of them that got along famously. Well when they would troll them… Neptune stealing animals from Sun's farms in minecraft, Or Sun trying to blow up the fortress Neptune made in the sky so he could troll the others, or in  small game known as town of salem. But there were also videos of Sun running up and hugging Neptune while rubbing his face into Neptune's neck, there were pictures of cuddles and let's just say the fandom ships them pretty hard...

And maybe they shouldn't have hinted and joked about it being cannon, but they also didn't think they would gain feelings for each other, So when that did happen They told Sage and Scarlet they were fair to not believe them for thinking it's a joke.

“Im serious Scar… I think I’m in love with Sun.” Neptune sighed running his fingers softly through his hair.

“No your not Neptune this isn't the kind of joke to play we have an operation supply drop stream where you two will be playing gay chicken that's really serious if you think you're in love with Sun and his dumb face” Scarlet looked at him pointedly.

“No Scarlet you don't get it I am in love with him seriously...” Neptune sighed looking down.

“I don't believe you, I’m sorry it's just you pull this shit a lot and..” Scarlet sighed softly.

“Yeah, anyway I have to go...” Neptune glanced at his screen before ending the skype call. Pushing away from his desk he stretched his legs softly, Sun was arriving in an hour and the others would be driving up to his house in the later the night.  

 

Sun arrived while Neptune was still setting up which meant that Sun could sneak in and scare the living daylights out of him. Sun snuck slowly into the house looking for Neptune carefully, he found him focused on setting up a webcam, okay he needs to keep out of the view of the cam and make sure Neptune can't see him… and that's what he did he jumped up behind him and pounced onto his back. “SUP BROSEIDON.” Sun grinned cuddling into the firm flesh of Neptune's shoulder.

“Holy shit Sun!” Neptune flew backwards from his spot in shock.

“Sorry was worth it though...” Sun smiled snuggling closer to him as Neptune relaxed down into a sigh. “So the stretch goal for gay chicken is nine thousand they won't get to that right?”

“Hopefully...” Neptune laughed dropping him onto the couch. “How are you doing Sun?” Neptune glanced back at him with a grin.

“Doing good are you going to be okay with Playing horrors?” Sun asked with a soft smile.

“HA no… but I will have to deal with the shit storm...” Neptune laughed softly.

“It's okay I'll protect you from the scary things...” Sun smiled softly admiring the firm curve of Neptune's ass, well fuck Sun remember you can't think of Neptune like that remember he's your bestfriend.

“Aww Sun my hero...” Neptune shook his head with a small smile.

 

The hours past as the stream started and they were laughing and screaming and laughing at Neptune's screams as they played game after game in seventeen short hours they had raised five thousand they didn't think they would get that much during the stream but they did it.

by twenty one hours the chat started to buzz with conversation on how close they were getting to the seamonkeys gay chicken stretch goal.

by the twenty second hour the chat exploded into chaos with the main thing said being “Choo choo all aboard the Seamonkeys boat!” they all took note.

“You guys seeing this?” Neptune asked reading over chat.

“the ship has arrived!!” Sun read aloud as the notification popped up into their alerts. “Holy shit they did it….”

“Well fuck...” Neptune looked up at Sun for a moment before looking back at chat. “Okay chat calm down so we can read some stuff then do things...”

“Yeah you mean mentally scar me for the rest of my life?” Scarlet smiled softly teasing Neptune, who rolled his eyes as a reply.

“Holy shit they did  go fund me…. and got six thousand they donated 6 thousand fucken dollars guys...” Sun shouted looking through the donations on his laptop.

“You're joking...” Neptune jogged over checking the balance of their page and reading the note that was tied to it. “ ‘All aboard the Seamonkeys ship we are going on a cruise guys!’ Wow guys… I guess me and Sun have a game to play...”

“Yeah Neppers can you handle it?” Sun grinned up at him.

“I can't believe I have to play gay chicken because of you fucks...” Neptune looked right into the webcam. “and on stream...”

“Thanks for those that donated and we have now reached that final stretch goal…  seamonkeys gay chicken. Just before we started Neptune and I set up some rules that are. First off, it will not end until someone calls quits. Now, to discourage dropping out as soon as possible.. And also to.. Encourage playing your all in gay chicken..There is.. Something that Nep and I JOKINGLY established last week. We never thought we’d actually reach this goal…” Sun smiled softly as Scarlet started to laugh knowing all in well what the bet was, and Sage looked confused.

“So everyone knows I really hate these rules...” Neptune mumbles.

“Whoever drops out first, must give half of their X-ray and vav comic collection to whoever wins. This.. Will definitely influence the game greatly. If this game of gay chicken is still ongoing by the time the stream is over.. It will still continue. You’ll get updates on twitter as things happen.. And you’ll know on twitter when it ends, and who won.” Sun patted Neptune's shoulder he looked slightly pale.

They went back to their game of Monopoly, as he felt Sun's tail wrap around his waist softly Neptune glanced down at the tail with a soft smile and the tips of his ears seemed to dust with pink. To counterbalance that Neptune rested a hand on Sun's leg aware of how close his fingers were to his crotch, and after half an hour he didn't even notice the tail around his waist.

They didn't want to give Sun wouldn't lie he wasn't much of the comic collector nothing like Neptune who had at least double what Sun had, and he wouldn't lie when he thought about the fact of having half of Neptune's collection, but he knew he didn't want to let go of any of his collection.

After a few minutes of hard lip biting and awkward pushing of their limits on stream Neptune excused himself because of a bleeding lip. So Sun took this moment to push the mic away from him and lean over to whisper in Sage’s ear. “Can we end the stream now? I know we have 15 mins to go but...” Sages eyebrows shot up looking up at Sun trying to decipher the confusing thoughts in Sun's eyes but he nodded.

“So Guys and Gals were going to end this stream early we are a little exhausted, Thank you for coming in and stopping by everyone. and for everyone who donated… there will be updates on the gay chicken thing trust us on this… I’m sure there will be some photos tweeted out.”  Sage ended the stream with a soft sigh. “Well I’m going to hit the sack. Night.” Sage yawned softly stretching softly before walking off to the guest room and Scarlet followed behind him to share a bed.

Sun lurked in the chat of the stream till Neptune came back out of the bathroom. “Hey Sunny..” Neptune smiled softly leaning over his shoulder.

“Oh hey Neptune. Chats still going crazy over this you know.” Sun looked up at Neptune who was reading over the chat.

“Yeah look at it go… Want to watch a movie or something?” Neptune glanced over at Sun.

“Yeah you pick you deserve it we did play a few horrors tonight, and well we all know how you get with those..” Sun smiled softly while watching Neptune scroll through movies.

“About the gay chicken thing...” Neptune whispered picking between george of the jungle and warm bodies.

“I don't think we should do it.” Sun blurted out.

“What? we can't do that Sun one the fans would notice and two they would have our heads on a platter. Or are you forfeiting half of your comics?” Neptune turned to him. “Look I don't want to do this either it's going to make us awkward and we know it will. But we made the decision to make it a stretch goal so we have to do it okay?”

“I’m not forfeiting my comics, I know I just it's just.” Sun looked down with a puzzled expression. “Anything that happens we, we can't talk about it after. No jokes about it between us okay?” Sun glanced up at Neptune worried.

“I promise no jokes. I don't think I would be able to handle it either...” Neptune pressed play on the movie and sat next to Sun before curling up in his chest slowly cuddling into him trying to find a nook.

“Shut up… Smile for the camera...” Sun laughed softly pulling out his phone to take a picture of sleepy Neptune on his chest, then tweeting it out with the hashtag ‘I really hate cuddling’.

Neptune pulled out his phone to re-tweet it before locking it quickly. “No you don't really hate my cuddles...” Neptune smiled softly as he felt a hand stroke his back softly.

“I really don't but play it up for the fans a little.” Sun smiled down at the lump of human on his chest. God damn it he was cute when he was sleepy.

Somewhere during the movie Sun head ended up in Neptune's lap as he played with Sun's hair softly.

“You should forfeit neppers.” Sun whispered. “You know before this gets weirder...”

“What no if you want to forfeit Sun just say… there's no way you're getting my comic collection.” Neptune laughed softly. “we will be fine okay Sun just remember no romo okay?”

“Yeah Yeah no romo..” Sun laughed softly yawning. “I think I’m going to head off to bed...” Sun mumbled sitting up.

“Yeah I should too...” Neptune stood. “I guess we’re sleeping together tonight huh?”

“Yeah... ” Sun smiled weakly. “Is it okay if  take the right side?”

“Sure no prob Sun.” Neptune yawned softly as they walked slowly to Neptune's room.

When they reached their room Neptune fell down onto the bed squirming under the covers.

“You know with every passing second I am begining to hate my comics more and more.” Sun mumbled climbing in next to Neptune.

“Really I fucken love my comics...” Neptune mumbled scooting over to spoon Sun.

“Dude….” Sun mumbled sleepily.

“Hey we're playing this game called gay chicken and I’m not going to lose.” Neptune mumbled but Sun was asleep by the time he had finished his sentence.

 

Sun awoke to a flash of a camera.

“You have the flash on...” Sage whisper yelled to Scarlet.

“Whoops… Uhh morning lovebirds...” Scarlet joked before running from the room.

Sun looked over to Neptune to see his hair all over the place and him with the most adorable drowsy look painted across his face. Then Sun noticed something against his hip. oh, Neptune's morning wood. “Im going back to sleep...” Neptune mumbled relaxing down into his pillow.

“Uhh Neptune I think it may be a good idea to...” Sun smiled awkwardly dancing around the topic.

“I know Sun but you are leaving in 4 days you have to put up with ALL of this… okay..” Neptune sighed softly loosening his hold on Sun so he can be free. “I know this is awkward but soilder through okay bud?”

“You know what fuck this...” Sun mumbled and straddled Neptune's waist before smashing their lips together. Neptune was shocked to begin with  before kissing back hungrily. They were clumsy at first, breaking for air for a moment Neptune dived back in to kiss again biting softly at Sun's lip causing a gasp and an entrance of tongues to lick each other and suckle for dominance. When they pulled away that time Sun watched him with what seemed to be that hidden emotion in his eyes, it was like Sun was saying ‘I love you.’ without those three words being said but the expression was quickly covered. Neptune felt his heart ache a little when he saw the expression leave he didn't want to play this game anymore. It was never really a game this was something that could ruin them and they both knew how fucked up it could get.

Sun lent down pecking Neptune's cheek softly his lips dragging across stubble to his neck and he started to pepper soft small kisses while rolling their hips slowly together causing Sun to grow hard in his boxers and Neptune to whine softly arching his back. Sun started to suck large hickeys onto his neck when Neptune moaned bucking his hips in time with Sun's rolls.

Neptune rolled Sun under him pinning him to the mattress as he pushed up his shirt slowly with one hand the other hand ghosting up and down his thigh as he grinded with no avail into Sun. Neptune watched a moan roll out of Sun's lips before he leant back down to the swollen lips to steal a few more kisses.

“Okay- Nope Fuck this shit I’m out!” Scarlet announced their presence as their head poking through the door. “Why couldn’t I have been born blind?” They shut the door.

Sun pushed up from Neptune scooting away from him slowly. “Fine you win. You win the comics.” Sun whispered trying to scrub the blush from his cheeks.

“Oh yeah ummm.” Neptune mumbled as he remembered the game they were playing.

“Go ahead tweet it out...” Sun's shoulders shook softly, was Sun crying?

“Oh umm, About that...” Neptune whispered crawling around and off the bed to make Sun look at him. “This game has been hard for me… because I’m kinder in love with you...” Neptune reached up slowly to wipe a tear away from Sun's cheek. “And I never brought it up because it never seemed right… even now it doesn't seem right to say it...”

“Funny I thought I was alone there… This game just made me fall for you… I have kinder been crushing on you for months now...” Sun mumbled with a small smile.

“Hey… I will let you keep your comics if you kiss me...” Neptune laughed softly. Sun dove down to his lips kissing him softly and sweetly as Neptune pressed up and then back down to pin him with a soft growl to keep Sun in place he kissed and suckled at his neck till he looked like a completely different kind of faunus, and Sun's moans echoed through the house.

 

“You know what I want to go eat out...” Scarlet looked at their phone and at the tweet ‘does anyone have bleach I just walked into an unseeable sight, stupid gay chicken stretch goal…’

“Well you know they are going to eat out...” Sage smiled grabbing their keys.

“I’M LEAVING and you're buying me food...” Scarlet shouted running out of the house.

 

Apart from those the three tweets the two photos of them cuddling, there was nothing else said about the gay chicken bet and who won, And it had been a month a month and nothing had been said. And the fans were losing their minds over it! They wanted to know what the fuck happened.

 

Neptune was streaming and focusing on his game intently he normally doesn't stream in the lounge without warning Sun but he didn't do that this time.. and the chat were asking questions they had seen tweets that Sun was moving into a new place with a roommate but he had not said where yet.

Neptune was reading over a conversation in chat and he decided to talk. “I can't say much for where Sun is now living but I can say his new place is very nice and he loves his new roommate okay chat, Mods please timeout anyone who continues this topic try and keep it about the game okay guys?” Neptune said before focusing in on the game.

“Hey Neptune?” Sun shouted from the kitchen. “You streaming?”

“Yeah lemmie just… Hey guys I’m going to brb for a moment Sun slept over last night because we had a movie night...” Neptune paused in talking to mute his mic and pause his game and walked to the kitchen “Yeah?” Neptune smiled softly leaning against the doorway fully aware he can be seen by stream.

“Nothing important just I love you Neppers...” Sun walked over about to kiss him.

“Wouldn't do that we can be seen by the stream I think… want to come say hi? Also love you too Sunshine..” Neptune smiled. “Do you think we should tell them? Neptune looked back at the computer screen.”

“Better now than never...” Sun smiled softly.

“Okay let's go..” Turning Neptune walked over to his desk while Sun pulled up a dining table chair up next to Neptune while he un-muted the mic.

“Hey chat I’m back.” Neptune grinned. “Let me just do a thing Before we do anything else...” Neptune made the webcam fullscreen.

“Hey chat!” Sun grinned waving. A person in chat asked if Sun was wearing one of Neptune's shirts, looking down he noticed he was. “Oh shit I am..”

“So updates on gay chicken I guess this is...” Neptune rubbed the back of his neck softly. “So I will start with that Sun is now living with me… Even though he has his own room….”

“I refuse to sleep without my boyfriend in my bed… and HE won't sleep in any bed that isn't his own….” Sun raised his eyebrow at Neptune.

“That's because your boyfriend gets a bad back when he sleeps in your bed...” Neptune mumbles.

“Do not!”

“Do TOO”

“Do NOT”

“I DO TOO” Neptune laughed softly. “Yeah… So Sun and I are now dating…. No we are not gay we are both Bisexual..” Neptune smiled softly at the camera.

“And we thought it was time to tell you guys…” Sun smiled lovingly looking at Neptune who glanced back at Sun with a similar look. “Anyway I’m going to cook up some lunch for us… and yeah. love you Sea god.” Sun kissed him softly.

Neptune kissed back softly laughing. “Love you too the light of my life..” Neptune smiled at the camera. “I’m pretty lucky… now back to our game...”

**Author's Note:**

> if you follow me on tumblr you would know that i was planning on having this out on tuesday to weds but i got really sick and im still sick but im alot better now.  
> thanks again anon that sent those kind words my offer still stands and wont expire if you want to send that prompt. because you really made me happy when i was really not feeling the best. 
> 
> as always if you want to send me a prompt you can do it [ over here ](seamonkeysdrabbles.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Cheers  
> Hatzy


End file.
